deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dead Rising 2: Case Zero /import
Dead Rising 2: Case Zero is an exclusive downloadable game for Xbox Live Arcade, released on August 31st in North America and Europe. The game costs 400 Microsoft points on XBox Live and bridges the link between the events of the first Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. It is one hour long, equivalent to 12 hours in Dead Rising time. The game takes place two years after the events of the original Dead Rising, and three years before the events of Dead Rising 2. Story Chuck Greene and his daughter Katey are fleeing from the outbreak in Las Vegas, where Katey's mother turned into a zombie and bit Katey. Chuck hears on the radio that the military has set up a 50 mile perimeter around Las Vegas, which includes a nearby town called Still Creek, only 46 miles away from the overrun city. The military is planning on quarantining the entire zone and screening everyone at the blockades, one of which is at the eastern end of the town. After Chuck and Katey arrive in the desert town of Still Creek, they stop at a gas station for supplies, only to have their truck and supply of Zombrex stolen by a survivor. Unfortunatly for Chuck, the last of the soldiers at the blockade have been killed, leaving him and his daughter trapped in the overrun town without help. Whilst searching an overturned ambulance for Zombrex, he overhears from the radio of a dead soldier that the military plans on taking back the town come nightfall; now Chuck not only has to survive, but has to find an escape route as soon as possible, or risk losing his daughter to the military. In addition to finding Zombrex and bike parts, he also rescues several survivors; however, he also meets a psychotic mechanic, who wants to kill Katey for his collection (since he knows that she will turn sooner or later). Just as the military arrives, Chuck is able to escape town with his daughter, while the rest of the survivors in the safe house are collected and brought to safety in military custody. Later on, Chuck comes across his truck, with the driver that stole it dead inside. Chuck gets off the bike and goes to the truck to scavenge their supplies; their supply of Zombrex, Katey's backpack, a picture of Katey, and his Motorcross Jacket. Chuck puts on the Motorcross Jacket, gets back on the bike with Katey, and rides off. Endings NOTE: Attempting to leave Still Creek at any time without rebuilding the motorcycle will trigger a cutscene in which Chuck will say that he can't leave Katey behind. All endings except F require that Katey gets her Zombrex. Ending A Chuck successfully rebuilds the motorbike and navigates through the town, now overrun with troops. After his escape, he reunites with his car where the thief is inside, dead. Chuck retrieves his stuff, including his signature jacket and several Zombrex boxes before getting back on the bike. He reminds Katey how important it is that she is kept safe before they both ride into the sunrise. To obtain this ending, Katey must be given her Zombrex, the bike must be fully rebuilt and you must successfully escape Still Creek in time. If you get this ending, you get 15,000 PP. Ending B Katey will be taken into quarantine by the military while a resisting Chuck will be knocked unconscious by a soldier. To obtain this ending, Katey must be given Zombrex and the bike must be completely rebuilt, but Chuck must fail his flight from the military and Still Creek. If you get this ending you get 10,000 PP. Ending C The same cutscene as ending B plays. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex and the bike must be completely rebuilt. However, you must not get on the bike before 9:00pm. If you get this Ending, you get 5,000 PP. Ending D The same cutscene as ending B plays. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex, but the bike must not be completely rebuilt. If you get this ending, you get 2,000 PP. Ending E The same cutscene as ending B plays. To obtain this ending, Katey has to be given Zombrex, but Chuck must not have returned the garbage cart containing the motorcycle to the safe house. This ending is worth 1,000 PP. Ending F At 8:00pm, Chuck realises that Katey has not taken her required dose of Zombrex, and breaks down. To obtain this ending, Katey must not receive her dose of Zombrex. Depending where you are at at 8:00pm should you have not given Katey her dose of Zombrex, one of two cutscenes will play. If you are outside the safe house, Chuck's watch beeps and he helplessly repeats Katey's name before mentioning that he's too late. If you are in the safe house, Chuck opens the door to the safe house, calling out to Katey. Realising what's happened, he breaks down on the ground pounding his fist in the ground. If you get this ending, you will get 0 PP. Gameplay Despite being a downloadable title, the game retains numerous gameplay elements from both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2. Chuck will still be able to level up and craft weapons. An important feature of Case Zero is the ability to take any progress learned by the player (such as levels and weapons) and transfer them to Dead Rising 2. Although you will only be allowed to keep leveling up to the level cap of 5 in Case Zero. ''This allows Xbox 360 players to get a head start on leveling up before ''Dead Rising 2 is even released. A recent trailer also mentioned that exclusive items, including costumes which can be unlocked for Dead Rising 2 by playing Case Zero, can be unlocked in Case Zero and Dead Rising 2. Whether this means items specific to Case Zero or items that can be unlocked in Dead Rising 2 by playing Case Zero has yet to be seen. Trivia *Unlike both Dead Rising and Dead Rising 2, there is no transceiver. Instead, Bob Blackrock announces any survivors that he's seen in a location around town. *If the game is left on the pause screen for some time, the mall music from Dead Rising will play. References Category:Games Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero